The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows
by courtneymarie87
Summary: When Spencer surprisingly awoke to spooning Toby that morning at the motel, was she really the only one who was no longer sleeping? Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pretty Little Liars and I also do not own the story title, that belongs to Brand New.


Toby watched from the couch as she pulled a bag of popcorn from the microwave. Her silky, brunette tresses were on top of her head in a messy bun; she was simply wearing a pair of cotton shorts and an old t-shirt that hung off one shoulder, but Spencer's beauty still took his breath away.

Her parents had taken her sister, Melissa, away for the weekend to get her out of the chaos that was surrounding the Hastings family. The large house was eerie enough when they _were_ around, since everyone seemed to keep their distance from her, and with Ian's disappearance still looming overhead; she couldn't imagine staying there alone. Toby was obliged to keep her company.

He found it unsettling that Mr. and Mrs. Hastings were only concerned for the welfare of one of their daughters. How anyone could think that Spencer would do someone harm let alone lie about it was beyond him.

Only a few weeks prior, there had never been a word spoken between them. She thought he was vile and he was envious of her perfect life yet disgusted by her holier than thou attitude at the same time. They couldn't have been more wrong about one another.

"Hey, what are you thinking about over there?," Spencer called to him.

She returned with the bowl of popcorn, put it down on the table in front of them and reclaimed her seat at his side. He turned his head towards her; she was looking at him quizzically, anxious to hear what was behind his pensive stare.

"You... us... how far things have come from what they were just a short time ago... how happy I am for that," he told her.

Her lips curved up slowly into a smile as he took her hand in his. It was incredible when she smiled at him. Just knowing that he had done something to invoke that radiance was a feeling that he couldn't describe.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, hands still entwined, and pulled her to him. She rested her head gently on his shoulder and sighed.

"It's funny isn't it? This. How something that seemed so wrong could be so unequivocally right," she said. "I wish that we had known sooner."

Toby shrugged, "Like that night at the motel?"

Spencer nodded.

"We did know though. Didn't we? We just hadn't shared it yet," he replied.

She smiled again, rubbing the top of his hand with her thumb. She picked her head up off his shoulder and turned to face him.

"You're right," she said. By the way she looked at him, he could tell that she wanted to say something, but was unsure of how to do it.

"What?," he inquired curiously.

"There is something about that morning. Something happened that you were unaware of. It set off a lightbulb in my head. It was when I knew that I didn't feel strictly platonic about you."

He _was_ aware of what she was talking about, but he had always wondered what was going on in her mind during those moments and he let her continue to speak.

"When I woke up... I had my arm around you. I was horrified at first. We were lying in sync with one another and my arm was across your chest. I didn't know what to do. Your arm was over top of it. I couldn't figure out how to get out of that position before you woke up. Yet, at the same time, I felt so peaceful being close to you like that. I kind of didn't want to let go."

As she finished, she stared at him, waiting to see what his reaction would be. When his mouth formed a large smirk, she was unsure as to what it meant.

"Okay... are you going to say something?," she asked.

He hesitated for a moment, unsure if he should let her in on his secret or allow her to go on thinking that it had only been her own. Deciding that it probably meant as much to her to know the true details of what happened that morning as it did to him, he went on.

"I knew."

"You what?"

"Spence, I woke up at least fifteen minutes before you. I did my best just to lie there and not wake you; I didn't know if you'd be embarrassed. When I felt you moving, I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep."

She broke out into a tiny giggle and he leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"It was the most adorable thing, knowing you were trying so hard not to wake me as you pulled your arm out from where it was trapped. I didn't want you to let go, though, I felt something I couldn't remember ever feeling before. Something I felt again when we kissed in the parking lot. I knew I was falling for you," he recounted.

They looked at each other, taking in their newly acquired knowledge of that epic moment in their history. It was comforting how things had fallen together for them.

Spencer yawned softly, "I'm kind of tired."

Toby agreed. They made sure the downstairs was secured and somewhat tidy before heading upstairs to bed.

She pulled back the blankets on her bed and climbed into one side as he climbed into the other. When they lie down, they turned to face one another. With their foreheads and noses touching, he was the first to speak.

"Every moment since then has been just as special to me. I hope you know that."

She pressed her lips to his in response. He grabbed her and pulled her body into his as they kissed. Mouths melded together, tongues twirling in unison; they were never as content as when they were near each other.

Spencer placed her hand softly on his cheek when their faces came apart, and looked admiringly into his piercing eyes.

"I love you," they whispered simultaneously. Neither had previously said it, but both had felt it almost instantly. It was near perfection for them to utter the most precious words right in time with one another.

One last kiss and she rolled over on to her side. With her back to him, he slid his arm underneath hers as it lie atop her stomach and her fingers entwined with his instantly. He held her close to him as they drifted off to sleep.

When morning came, they would again feel peaceful in this embrace and neither of them would choose to let go.


End file.
